


Webs Woven

by Dellessa, thepheonixqueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when we try to write a domestic fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webs Woven

Prism puttered across the kitchen, gathering ingredients for a crystal cake. He wanted to make it perfect and surprise the twins when they finally came home from work. He put the last of the ingredients into the bowl and mixed it vigorously. A bit too vigorously as a few stray pieces of batter splattered on his apron. 

He loved the lovely apron that Sideswipe had given him, it was a pale blue and had a glyph written on it, ‘Princess’. Sideswipe had said it was because he was their princess. He had never felt so loved as he did with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They were so loving and gentle with him. He knew that they could be violent but they never were around him. 

They deserved the best treats, because they were the best bondeds ever, at least in Prism’s estimation. They were always bringing him home little treats when they went on business trips to sell Sunstreaker’s art. Prism usually stayed home. He did not enjoy traveling much, and he always had housework to keep up on. 

He poured the batter into the the baking molds and, carefully put them into the oven, and set the timer. 

He took great pride in how well kept their home was. He had one of the finest homes in all of the small town he lived in. From the part that was their home, to Sunstreaker’s studio atop of the store Sideswipe ran he kept everything tidy and neat. He heard the bell ring in the store and glanced at the timer before going to the door that led into the store.

“Can I help yo- Oh! Hi Tarantulas! Come to get something? Your special order isn’t in yet, I’m afraid.”

The mech was silent, staring at him in a way that made Prism uneasy. “Is---is everything okay?” 

“If you were my mech you wouldn’t have to work like this.” 

Prism scared, “I---I don’t mind. It gives me something to do,” he moved from ped to ped, feeling more uneasy by the moment. “I like running the store. So..um...it’s going to be a joor before I---ah---finish the energon cookies you ordered. You should come back then.” 

The mech stepped forward into Prism’s personal space. Far too close. 

“There won’t be a need for that. I can grab what I want right now.” 

Prism took a step back, “But, none of the treats are ready just yet s-” 

He screamed as Tarantulas leapt at him and bit him in the neck. He tried to push away, but the room suddenly began to spin and the last thing he heard was a faint ping of the timer going off next door.

OoOoOoOo

“Prism?” Sunstreaker called, wrinkling his nose as he stepped into the kitchen. Something was definitely burning. He moved farther into the kitchen, turning the stove off. He opened it cautiously, frowning as he pulled out a very crispy crystal cake.

“Prism?” He called again, setting it on the counter. His bonded was never this careless. 

“Is he in here?” Sideswipe asked from the doorway. “He wasn’t in the berthroom.” 

“No...I don’t know where he is. There was a cake burning in the oven.” 

Sideswipe frowned, “The back door was left open. You don’t think...you don’t think he’s hurt somewhere? Maybe he just went to the store.” 

“He wouldn't’ have left the cake in the oven,” Sunstreaker said. “You know he’s very careful about that sort of thing.” 

“Yeah, I know. This isn't like him at all. Prism? PRISM?” Sideswipe opened the door that led into his store, “Prism? Sweetspark, are you in here? Prism?” 

Sunstreaker followed him in, “He isn’t in my studio either. Any sign of him?”

“No. Sunny, I don’t like this. Prism rarely leaves the house without one of us. The store is stocked, the farmers market brings him fresh fuel every other sol where has he gone?” 

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t either, this is...worrisome. Maybe we should go out and look for him. Maybe something happened and he was taken to the medical center. Maybe...maybe someone took him.” 

“Don’t get worked up yet and jump to conclusions, let’s make a few calls. Maybe he went to visit one of his friends.”

“He always leaves a note,” Sideswipe pressed on, “But I guess you are right.”

“Of course, I’m right. I’m always right.” 

“Shove it Sunflower!” 

Sideswipe playfully glared at his twin as he began to comm some of the others in their town. Someone had to have seen something. Instead of a laugh when Prism was found though, Sideswipes frown got deeper. Tailgate had not seen him. Rewind wanted to know if he would still want him to record his cooking show. Rodimus claimed that Prism was sulking because Rodimus had better wax. 

Nothing promising, no leads at all. 

Where was he?

“So, what now? Was he supposed to have anyone pick up anything today? Maybe they might have an idea what happened,” Sunstreaker finally said. 

“I don’t know. All I know is that...if his creators find out he’s missing we are as good as dead. And...frag. What if he really is missing?” Sideswipe said. 

“Let’s not think about that. Just...think about how we are going to find him. Why would someone even take him? Can’t be for credits.” 

“Yeah, I mean, we do alright but not spectacular or anything. If that was the case, then we would be showing Prism in jewels and those pretty clothes that the noblemechs wear to their fancy parties.” 

Sunstreaker looked thoughtful for a long moment. “Prism would look beautiful like that.” 

“He would.” 

“Frag. Less daydreaming and more finding our bonded. Call around and see if anyone came into the store today.”

“I’ll go check through his schedule pad. maybe there is something there,” Sunstreaker said, heading to grab it as Sideswipe started making more comms. 

Sunstreaker frowned, most of the scheduled pick-up were for the beginning of the sol. There was one marked for late in the cycle though. “Found anything, Sides?”

“No. I haven’t.” 

‘Okay, lets look at what we know. Prism is not here. He is not at his friend’s houses. He is not picking any deliveries. He isn’t in the studio or in the store. Where else can he be?” 

Sideswipe frowned, “Wait, what if.. what if he went back to his papa’s house? He wasn’t upset with us, but he may have.”

Sunstreaker shifted uneasily. “Guess we should comm them.”

Sideswipe rolled his optics. “You would think you would get over this nervousness. They aren’t gonna kill us. I mean. We’ve been bonded for three vorns. They haven’t offlined us yet.” 

“Yet being the key word,” Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe rolled his optics, :: Jazz? This is Sideswipe...Prism doesn’t happen to be at your house...does he?::

There was a long uncomfortable pause, ::No, I haven’t seen my bitlet. Do you mean you’ve lost him? You’ve better not mean that mech.::

::He was gone when we came home. There was a crystal cake in the oven...burnt to a crisp, and the back door was open.::

::Frag. We will be right over.::

::Jazz. He’s probably---::

::We will be right over,:: Jazz said in that scary voice of his. 

::Understood.:: Sideswipe sighed as he broke the comm line.

“Well?” Sunstreaker gave him an expectant look.

“They are coming over. Jazz sounds pissed off already.” 

“Oh great. They are going to blame us, just watch. They never liked Prism bonding to us.” 

“They will not, Sunstreaker. We just have to hope that this is no way shape or form our fault or related to us.”

Sunstreaker grunted, “Right.” 

“They might be of some help,” Sideswipe said, trying to be optimistic.

OoOoOoOo

Prism rolled over, his systems sluggishly tried to boot up. It felt...weird. His processor felt murky, and what he could see of the room when he was able to focus left him puzzled. This wasn’t his berthroom. The berth beneath him felt different, and the ceiling was an odd grey colour, not the bright blue he was used to.

He stared up at the ceiling and tried to make sense of it, but all of his process trees kept freezing, leaving him with error after error. 

Maybe he should call Ratchet. 

He tried to comm the medic but found that his comms had been disconnected. 

“Are you alright Prism?” 

Prism turned and stared in shock at Tarantulas. “Tarantulas? Where are we? How did we get here?” 

“Don’t you remember Prism? You are home. I brought you here. You will never leave me now.”

Prism trembled at the mech’s words, he did not sound altogether sane. “I---no, I don’t remember,” he finally managed to get out. The look on the mech’s faceplates was scary...and possessive. 

“It will be fine, Prism. Maybe you should rest again. I will get you some warm energon.” 

Prism watched him go, scared and confused. Nothing about this place looked familiar. He wrung his hands together and tried his comms again, and got nothing but static. 

How could Sunstreaker and Sideswipe save him if they didn’t even know where he was?

If even he didn’t know where he was?! 

Prism gingerly sat up on the berth and looked around. He was in a small room, one that he now realised was supposed to be a soft off white, maybe a cream color but instead had been allowed to grow dingy and dusty until it was the odd gray color. No one had cleaned here in a very very long time. 

There was a window across the room and Prism began to get off the berth to get a look outside when he felt the slight weight on his ankle. He looked down and froze at the sight of the shackle clamped around his ankle. There was a chain that lead all the way under the door and beyond. 

He vented loudly, his system overheating as panic and anxiety overwhelmed him. He was trapped and no one was going to come and save him. Even if he had a weapon he could not fend off Tarantulas. The mech was twice his size and more.

The door swung open, and the mech in question came into the room holding a tray with crystal treats and a cube of energon. “Here you go, sweet spark. Make sure you eat it all. We don’t want you getting sick.” 

The tray was sat down on the little table beside the berth. “Go head, it’s your favourites.” 

“Thank you,” Prism whispered, and gingerly took a crystal. 

“If you are good I will show you around down stairs, but you need to eat it all first.” 

Prism trembled but gingerly nibbled the crystal goodie. It...had an oddly bitter taste to it. Perhaps he had burnt the goodies in the oven. It was easy to do that when you were starting out. However, he began to question that as he began to get slightly dizzy. He looked up at Tarantulas and felt his hand drop the goodie. 

“T-Tarantulas? What-?” 

“Shhhhhhh...it’s okay, just something to help you relax.” 

Prism whimpered, the room felt as though it was spinning. He wanted to go home. He wanted the twins. “Why?” 

“I want you to be happy here,” Tarantulas said, he picked up a treat and pressed it to Prism’s lips. 

Prism shook, but he opened his mouth, scared of what Tarantulas would do otherwise. This crystal was just as bitter as the last. 

He trembled as he slowly chewed the goodie, he wished he was brave enough to spit it out but he was feeling lightheaded. Tarantulas used a small cloth to wipe his face, “Shh, you are making a mess, Prism. You are usually such a neat eater.” 

Prism tried to respond but his mouth was too heavy to move and before much longer, he fell into darkness.

OoOoOoOo

“What were you thinking! You left our sparkling alone?!”

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker bristled at the accusation, “We were gone overnight! We have had to be gone longer than that for business before! Prism said he would be fine!”

“Prism is an adult,” Sunstreaker snapped. 

“Prism is missing,” Jazz hissed, “We entrusted the safety of our sparkling in your hands, and you have lost him.” 

Prowl laid a hand on his mate’s shoulder, “Jazz, they did not cause this. We don’t know what happened, do we?” 

“No.” 

“Getting mad is going to help no one,” Prowl said calmly. “We need to keep a calm processor. What do we know?” 

“He was here earlier. When we came back there was a batch of goodies in the oven burned to a crisp. Prism never burns goodies. We have called his friends and no one had seen him today. Not to mention that there was stuff laid out for him to do one of his big baking days. It didn’t look like he was planning on going anywhere.” 

Jazz frowned while Prowl looked thoughtful. “No signs of anyone breaking in? Broken locks or windows?” 

“No, nothing like that. Everything is intact, just no Prism.”

“So whoever lured him or took him walked in, or was let in.”

“Looks like it,” Sideswipe said, “Maybe it was one of his customers. He had a few pick-ups today. Most were at the beginning of the sol...well except one.” Sideswipe frowned. “There was one marked past mid-sol. A bit before we came in.” 

“Do you have a name?” Jazz asked, optics narrowing. 

“Yeah...maybe. Let me grab the pad and see if it’s in his notes.” 

“You do that,” Jazz said and looked like he was going to say more. He frowned, shaking his helm. 

Sideswipe went to the small desk in the corner that Prism used. It was an old fashioned one with pigeon holes and multiple drawers. Prism kept it so neat and organized, his recipes in one drawer, his orders for goodies in a notebook. Prism even had the ledger for Sideswipe’s store. 

He was so good with numbers. He kept the books for their household, the store and Sunstreaker’s gallery. Sideswipe’s servo trembled as he picked up Prism’s ledger book for his orders. Prism’s neat glyphs filled the pages, and his optics welled with tears at the sight.

He flipped through it until he found the current orders, and found Tarantulas order along with the mech’s contact information. his hand shook as he handed the pad over to Prowl. 

Prowl frowned, “I’ll have an enforcer stop by and see what the mech has to say. Can’t say I’ve ever heard of him.” 

Sideswipe nodded, his optics flicking to his brother. “What should we do?”

“For right now, we need one of us to stay here in case he comes back. The rest of us will go and look for him. Ask anyone if they have seen him, but try not to alarm anyone. As far as we know, he may have gone to get supplies or something equally harmless. Until we know more, it is useless to panic.” 

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exchanged looks, neither wanted to be the one to remain. They had to go look for Prism. The thought that he might be hurt made their sparks hurt.

“Who is going to stay?”

“I will,” Jazz finally said, “I can get access to the surveillance videos on the street and see if there is anything on them. Might give us a lead,” he said, already moving to the terminal set up in the corner. 

The twins looked relieved, and surprised all at once. They had both figured that one of the mechs would put up a fight. “Thanks,” Sideswipe said. 

“Don’t thank me yet, m’mechs.” 

“We’d better go then,” Prowl said, herding the twins toward the door. 

Once they were outside, Prowl turned to the twins. “Do either of you know of any other place Prism might go? We have to check everywhere he might have gone. Even if it was just to think or have some alone time. He might have fallen into recharge and lost track of time.” 

Sideswipe frowned, “That is not like Prism and you know it. Prism is too responsible to leave goodies in the oven when he was going to take a walk. He would finish anything like that first before he headed out.”

“We still have to check,” Prowl insisted. 

Sunstreaker growled, “There is a park near here he likes to visit. It has a crystal garden that allows public harvesting. There is also energon cafe down the street...and the neighborhood datastorage facility. He goes there to read sometimes at mid-sol to get out of the shop.” 

“Okay, that is a good start. We need to eliminate all of those places and any other you might think of.” 

Sideswipe looked sour, “This is a waste of time.” 

“No, it’s really not,” Prowl said firmly. 

“Yes it is! We need to be forming search parties! He could be lost or hurt somewhere! We are taking too long! We need to find him now!” 

“Do you think I don’t know that Sunstreaker?! He is my sparkling after all! You are not the only ones worried for him here. We are going to find out where he is. So calm down and do as you were told.”

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exchanged disgruntled looks but eventually nodded.

OoOoOoOo

Prism sagged against the arms that were holding him. His processor felt both heavy and muzzy at the same time, making it nearly impossible to focus. His spark reached out for his bondmates, but he could not feel them anywhere near. They had not been bonded long enough for it to reach over long distances. They were not close and all he was met with was silence. It was...terrifying.

He had no idea where he was, with a mech who appeared to be quite mad and who had forced him to consume drugged goodies. Tarantulas had bitten him, making him pass out and when he had awakened he was in this ...wherever he was.

He was being carried right now, and Tarantulas was giving him a ‘tour’ of his ‘new-home’. He did not like the sound of that. He wanted to go home and curl up with the twins around him so he felt safe, and loved and protected. 

He knew they would find him soon. They had too.

“I will take care of you, far better than those other mechs,” the mech was saying, oblivious to anything that Prism was really thinking. 

The mech sat down, with Prism in his lap. “You will come to appreciate what I have done for you in time. You are far too fragile to be left wandering in the world, but you will be safe here.” The mech nuzzled his helm, nibbling on the edge of his chevron. 

Prism shivered, the nibbles to his chevron felt terrible and nothing at all like it did when the twins did it. Tarantulas however took it as something else, “I know you are eager, my sweet. You need to rest though. Those brutes made you slave away for them instead of treating you like the treasure you are.” 

Prism wished he was home.

“Soon I will make you mine,” the mech continued, oblivious to Prism’s discomfort. “All of you,” the mech continued, groping at his plating. 

Prism whimpered, shivering again in disgust. 

“I will make you happy. I know I will. Far better than they ever could have. You are fragile and precious.” 

Prism could feel tears welling up and running down his cheek- he was so afraid. He just wanted to go back to his normal life.

Tarantulas licked the tears from his face, “Shh, shh. I know you are relieved to finally be free of those brutes, my sweet, but don’t cry. You break my spark when you cry. I will keep you safe and happy. I will treat you like the rare treasure you are.” 

Prism worried. Clearly the mech was delusional. It didn’t bode well. He had heard terrifying rumours about techno organics. Tales to frighten sparklings---he had thought---he was not so sure any longer. Tarantulas seemed quite mad. Even drugged, this was clear to Prism.

He wanted to struggle. To claw at the mech, but his limbs would not obey. 

He was nothing more than a doll at this point and a scared part of him though that Tarantulas like it that way. As an item to be played with and then put back on the shelf when he was done. 

His vision was still foggy and he couldn’t see too much but he could tell that it didn’t seem to be Tarantulas’ home in the village. He had been in there a few times when he was dropping off deliveries. 

The sound of muffled yells came from nearby and Prism turned to try making sense of what he was seeing. “Do not worry about him, my sweet. He is no one. No one important at all. A traveling salesmech. No one will miss him. While I wish I could live on your delicious goodies, as a techno-organic i have other….needs.”

Prism did not like the sound of that at all. “N-needs?” he asked, optics wide and unfocused. 

“Yes, but you needn’t worry about that. I would never feed from you. You are precious to me,” Tarantulas said, as if that made all the sense in the world. 

“I-I am?” 

“Yes, you are,” Tarantulas pronounced with finality. 

The mechs yelling grew louder, rising in pitch and desperation. It terrified Prism.

“Hmm. Excuse me for a moment, my dear. I believe that my...guest needs to be taken care of for a bit.” 

Prism found himself set down on the couch or chair that Tarantulas had been sitting on, it was bigger than a chair so a couch for certain. The yelling grew louder still and then stopped. The silence was even more frightening than the yelling had been. What had Tarantulas done?

He felt himself being picked up again. “I am sorry about that my dear. Now where were we?”

Prism tried to focus on the mech, scared to answer or look away. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

“Don’t worry my sweet. I can tell you are.” 

Prism was pulled against the mech, his plating petted again. His spark was overflowing with worry. It was only a matter of time before Tarantulas turned on him.

“It will all be fine. That mech is nothing for you to worry about. he is nobody at all. Nobody will miss him.”

Prism wasn’t convinced. He wondered if the other mech had a family and sparklings. Now he would never know, and would probably share the mech’s fate. A shiver ran through him, and his door wings fluttered in distress. 

“Relax my love. We have a whole new life to spend together. Forget about him. We are together now. Nothing else matters. I love you, sweet spark.” 

Prism trembled at the mech’s words. Taratulus was mad! He thought that he loved him? So he stole him from his home?! He had to get out of here! He had to try and help that other mech as well!

He held his glossa, though, scared of Tarantulas’ reaction. The mech could hurt him. Offline him even. He was in no state to fight back at this very moment. 

“You will see. You will come to love it here.” 

Prism knew he never would. He also knew he did not want to die. There was the chance he would take the twins with him if he did. That thought made him flinch inside. 

“Perhaps I should take you back upstairs,” the techno-organic mused. “It is late in the cycle.” 

Prism wasn’t given a chance to respond as he carried back upstairs and set back down on a berth. “You rest, my dear. I know you have had a very busy day after all. Don’t worry though. Those mindless brutes will never find you, you are safe now. Safe with me.” 

Prism felt a kiss to his forehead and then one to his lips. The one to his lips was longer and he felt the brushing of a glossa against his lips but he did not open to allow it in. “Ah, as shy and demure as I thought. No worries, I am a patient mech. I will win you over.”

The mech pulled a mesh around him, tucking him in. “Very patient,” Tarantulas said as he stood up and looked down at Prism. “Go to sleep, little mech. I will see you in the morning.” 

Prism watched the mech leave, locking the door behind him. He sat up, looking around the windowless room. How was he going to escape this? Now more than ever he wished he had taken after his creators. He couldn't’ see Jazz or Prowl ever getting into this kind of situation. 

No, they would have never let themselves get caught in the first place. They were tough, skilled cyberninjas who would have been able to fight off Tarantulas. He should have at least been able to call out for help or something. 

He was pathetic.

He curled up into a ball, pulling the mesh over his helm. Tears trickled down his faceplates unchecked. He’d never see the twins again. They had no idea where he was at all. This was the worse possible thing to happen. Recharge would have been a relief, but it did not seem to want to come. 

He listened to the sounds in the house beyond, he could hear Tarantulas moving about. 

It seemed that he had not gone to recharge either. Prism tried not to think about what that might mean for the poor mech downstairs. He did not feel good about any of this. How many mechs had Tarantulas brought out here? How many had never left? It was frightening idea. Was he about to join their ranks? 

He did not think he would be able to convince Tarantulas that he loved him like he obviously thought he did. It hurt his spark to think about. He wanted the twins so badly. He knew they would be terrified when they noticed he was gone, and probably a bit angry as well. He had failed them, and they were all going to die because of it. 

He heard a loud harsh scream from the lower level, and cringed. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself as if that could protect him. 

The scream came again, and cut off abruptly. 

He trembled at the sound of something, someone, being dragged across the floor and then the sound of a door opening. There were a few more drags and then the door shut. Prism could feel tears running down his faceplates. He had to get out of here! He had to, before he ended up like that poor mech had. 

He had to hold onto the idea that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would find him. His creators would help look for him too. They would find him.

They HAD to find him. He couldn’t imagine his creators or the twins resting until they did. He just had to hold out and do what he could to survive this. 

He heard the door slam below, and footsteps follow. His spark beat fast, half afraid that Tarantulas would come for him. 

He didn’t....know how he would bear that. He didn’t want any part of the mech near him. 

However, if that kiss was any indication than Tarantulas was going to want more from him. The mech would push until he got the kisses he wanted and then...who knew how far he would go.

Prism feared that it might go farther than he wanted to think about. He had never shared his frame with anyone aside from his bondeds. He trembled at the thought of being defiled by Tarantulas. 

His frame was not for that mech. For a moment he wished he could just offline himself before it came to that, but he couldn't. He couldn’t or the twins would die with him. The thought made him sick, and for the first time he wished his creators had done more to prevent their bonding. If they had his loved ones would still be safe. 

Steps pounded up the stairs, stopping at the doorway. He prayed to Primus that the mech would go away. He didn’t want to face him so soon. 

He tried to think of the lessons his creators had given him. He needed to find a weapon. He was defenseless right now and that was unacceptable. He would look around tomorrow for something he could use to protect himself. 

As long as Tarantulas didn’t drug him as much as he had today, he might be able find something useful or something he could use to signal the twins or his creators.

If the mech did drug him though...he was not sure what to do in that case. His neck throbbed faintly where he had been bitten. He was defenceless against that. Nothing his creators had taught him prepared him for this. He just...wasn’t strong like they were. He was a disappointment. He never had been like their other creations. 

“Are you still awake, Prism?” the door swung open, and Tarantulas was there, watching him from the doorway. “You are not being a good mech.” 

“I-I am sorry. This has been such an exciting and startling day. I am trying to recharge, please don’t be upset with me. I am sorry.” 

“Well, I suppose you are right. You have been through a lot today. Try and recharge, my sweet Prism. Tomorrow will be a busy day after all.”

The door swung closed and Prism sighed in relief. He had managed to get rid of the mech for now. what was he going to do?

He sat up slowly, shaking from the effort. The drug seemed to be wearing off slowly. There was, sadly not much in the little room. A shelf was pushed against one wall and filled with datapads. There was a little table off to the side, but it was seemingly empty, and bolted to the floor. It was not far from a prison cell. The door locked from the outside, and there was no windows, and the only ventilation was on the ceiling and far too small for Prism to fit through. 

He was afraid to move too much, not wanting Tarantulas to come back. There was a closet on the far wall, Prism was curious about what it contained, maybe it would have something he could fashion into a weapon.

He slunk over to the closet, being careful when he moved. He placed each step as carefully as he could and soon stood in front of the closet. He cautiously opened it up and was surprised to see it was full of clothing. Frilly dresses, matching aprons, and even lacy wing covers. What was this? 

Even more disturbing, they all seemed to be in his size. How had Tarantulas gotten all of this together with no one noticing what he was doing?

He frowned, staring at the contents. It was a small fortune in clothing, he could tell that much. Most bots did not bother with such things. It was seens as a bit of an odd fetish. He looked down at the bottom of the closet, finding ped covers, and a few frilly parasols...that might possibly be used as weapons in a pinch...but they did not look overly sturdy. 

Off to the side was a series of drawers. He was nearly scared to open them, afraid of what else he would find. He opened the top drawer and blanched at what was inside. Interface toys. His fingers clenched against the drawer and his tank rolled. 

Tarantulas was planning on…..

Prism took an invent and looked back in the drawer, trembling. There were so many interface toys. More than the few basics that the twins had occasionally brought to the berth to tease him with. The drawer was full of frightening looking devices, restraints and bottles of lubricants. 

He carefully slide the drawer shut and opened the next one down. It was filled with panties. Lacy ones, satin ones, crotchless ones. 

Tarantulas was a pervert.

He felt his faceplates flush in mortification. He was afraid of what he would find in the last two drawers. He was also afraid not to look. This mech clearly was not right. It would have even made him uncomfortable had the twins asked him to wear such things.

He slid the third drawer open slowly, and stared. It was full of neatly folded costumes, lingerie, and...collars. If anything his cheekplates burned hotter. The collars looked fitted, and like the clothing seemed sized to him. It was alarming. He was afraid to look too hard at the costumes. He had seen such things the one time he had braved the local interfacing shop. He had been so embarrassed he had never went back. 

He vented softly, closed the drawer and looked down at the last one. 

His helm spun and he nearly fainted once he slid it open. It was full of whips, chains, gags and other horrible things. He shut the drawer quickly. A little too fast in fact. He froze and listened to see if Tarantulas had heard the drawer slam shut. 

After a breem he snuck back to the berth and curled under the covers. He was trapped with a perverted, mad mech. What was he going to do?

He shivered, processor racing far too fast too allow him to drift off into recharge. What if Tarantulas came back now and...and...wanted to use that stuff on him. He offlined his optics. The mech was a pervert. A horrible, horrible pervert, and he was trapped here with him. 

With no weapons.

No escape route. 

And the mech had clearly been....killing others. 

What in Primus’ name was he going to do?

OoOoOoOo

Sideswipe looked up at the sky and frowned. It was getting dark out and they still had not found Prism yet. It made Sideswipe’s spark contract with worry and fear. Prism had never been away for this long since they had bonded.

Sunstreaker brushed his field against his twins in an attempt to comfort him. “Come, on. We’ll find him. We have too.” 

“Which store next?” After Prism’s usual spots had turned up empty they had begun to check out all the stores to see if anyone had seen Prism.

They stopped in front of the last store on the block, a sex toy store. “Prism would never go in here,” Sunstreaker said scowling.

“No, but we should check anyway,” Sideswipe said dragging his brother inside. The counter was occupied by a bored looking mech that was reading a datapad. 

“Can I help you?” he asked when he finally noticed the twins. 

“Yeah, we are looking for our bonded. He’s a small Praxian, he’s got opalite plating. It’s really distinctive.” 

The mech frowned, “I’ve seen him before. Came in here once a few decacycles ago. I only remember it because he came in, blushed from the tips of his chevrons to his peds, and ran back out. It was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. You say he’s missing?”

“Yeah that sounds like our Prism, he hasn’t been back?” said Sideswipe.

“No, I’m afraid not.” 

The twins exchanged glances. It didn’t bode well at all. 

“Thank you. If he comes back would you let us know? We have the store over on third street.” 

“No problem, I would be glad to. He was an adorable little mech. If you ever want to get some...toys for him we have a nice stock on wing clamps as well as costumes for berth games.” 

Sunstreaker looked interested and honestly Sideswipe was too, but they had to find Prism first before they planned fun sexy times for the three of them. “Thanks for the offer. We will definitely be coming back to check out your stock.”

“Good to here! It’ll be nice to get some more customers. Right now my best customer is that Tarantulas mech.Buys all kinds of stuff- soft and hardcore if you know what I mean. Odd thing, he never brings in his mech.”

Sideswipe frowned, “Really, that’s weird. Has he came in lately?” 

The shopkeeper shrugged, “A few sols ago. He had some special orders to pick up.” 

The twins exchanged a look. It was odd that this mechs name kept coming up. 

“Thank you again,” Sunstreaker said, pulling Sideswipe away and out the door. 

“I have a bad feeling that mech had something to do with it. He was in the ledger too. maybe we should go look him up,” Sunstreaker said once they were out the door. 

“I agree. Do you still have his address?” 

“I didn’t write it down. Comm Jazz and ask him for it.” 

::Jazz?::

::Sideswipe! Did you find him?! Tell me you did!?::

::Sorry, Jazz. Not yet. Can you look in the ledger and give us a mech named Tarantulas’ address. We keep running into his name when we look for Prism. It is getting to be much more than a coincidence.” 

::Sure I will ping the information over to you. He doesn’t live far away.::

Sideswipe accepted the information packet and frowned, not too far at all. It was, in fact, a few blocks away from their shop. They walked to the address, which ended up being a small apartment on the third floor. No one answered even after they pounded on the door. The twins exchanged looks both feeling disgruntled. 

“If Jazz were here he’d just pick the lock,” Sideswipe said. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” 

Sideswipe sighed and pulled his set of lock-picks from his subspace. He knelt down and started to slip the picks inside to manipulate the tumblers on the lock.

“What do you think you are doing?” 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker jumped and whirled around, sighing in relief that it was only Prowl. “Prowl! You scared us!”

“I ask again, what are you two doing? Jazz said for me to come here.”  
“We are breaking in, obviously,” Sideswipe glared, getting an glare from Prowl in return. 

“I don’t think that is a very good idea,” Prowl said. “I don’t even know why you think it is necessary.” 

“The mech that lives here is one of the mechs on the ledger. Pretty sure he has something to do with Prism’s disappearance.” 

“You shouldn't jump to conclusions,” Prowl said.

“Whatever,” Sideswipe said, turning back to the lock. 

After a short time, there was a click and the lock turned. “There! I got it.” 

Sunstreaker turned the handle and opened the door. It looked like a normal living room. Sideswipe walked in behind him as did Prowl. “Looks normal so far.” 

“I’ll check out this door, Sideswipe you check that one.” 

“I’ve got a washrack then Prowl. You?” 

“Berthroom. Empty.” 

Sunstreaker shifted toward the last door. “I’m got this one.” 

He opened the door and froze in shock and rage. “PROWL, SIDES! HERE! NOW!”

Sideswipe ran over, letting out his own growl as he looked at the room beyond. There were pictures of Prism plastered across the wall, covering it from floor to ceiling. A low table was covered in random items, but it only took one look to tell Sideswipe that they were Prism’s. Odd items that had gone missing over the past sols. Prism’s favourite polishing rag, one of his doorwing pillows, the odd piece of jewellery, and more pictures. 

“We need to contact the enforcers,” Prowl said, looking around. “Now.” 

Sunstreaker shook with rage, “Where the frag has he taken Prism?” 

“I don’t know, but we are going to find out!”

OoOoOoOo

Prism smiled as he woke to soft kisses, Sunstreaker was so romantic at times. He onlined his optics and shrank back in shock as the events of the day before came rushing back. Tarantulas looked displeased at the draw away from him. “Are you al-right, my sweet?”

“I’m---I’m sorry. I’m fine,” Prism said shaking as the mech bent down pressing their lips together demandingly. 

He could feel the mech’s claws moving across his plating, groping him in the most alarming way. It felt horrible. “Good, I have waited too long to make you mine. Maybe I should help you relax, you feel tense, my spark.” 

Prism whimpered, feeling the mech’s fangs brush against his neck cording. 

Tarantulas gave his neck little nips and Prism scrambled to find a way to get him off of him. “Ah, um- what would you like me to make you for breakfast?”

Tarantulas pulled back and smiled, “What? There is no need for that, my sweet.” 

“I-I know. I want to. T-to, to thank you. For saving me?”

“Mmmmmm...I think I would rather nibble on you,” Tarantulas said, and did just that. He nipped, and tasted. 

Prism whimpered, and stared up at the ceiling. He was far too scared to push the mech away. It only became worse when the mech’s claws drifted down. 

“I have wanted this for so long. I dreamed about you for the longest time.” 

“I...I don’t know what to say. I...I am flattered of course, but I...this is all so soon!” 

Tarantulas pressed several soft kisses to his lips, “Shh...I know that you are shy, my sweet. Just let me make you feel a bit more relaxed. You are so tense.” 

A slight nip on his neck made him wince and the room went fuzzy again. He tried to look at Tarantulas again, but his helm felt heavy. “What-?”

“Shh...isn’t that better?”

It wasn’t better at all. It was worse, the worst in fact. His limbs became heavy and he couldn’t have pushed Tarantulas away to save his spark. 

“You are so beautiful,” Tarantulas said, nibbling down his plating. “I have a surprise for you later, a pretty bot like you deserves pretty things.” 

“I r-really don’t,” Prism whispered.  
“Mmmm...but you do.” 

Tarantulas continued down his frame, nuzzling and nipping along the edges of his panel. Prism tried to clamp it down and keep it shut but his body was not responding to him. He was helpless when Tarantulas reached down and hit the manual release. Prism could feel his breath on his valve rim. “You are even more beautiful than I thought.” 

Prism shivered in disgust as Tarantulas licked the outside of his valve before pulling back and heading over to the drawers he had looked in last night. When Tarantulas returned, something smooth was rubbed against his valve and then slowly pushed into his dry valve.

It hurt. He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lip plates. The mech had not even bothered to prepare him before pushing it inside. It rubbed against the dry nodes painfully. The pain made his vents come out harshly. 

“It will feel better in a moment, sweetling,” Tarantulas said, and then...the thing began to vibrate. 

Prism squeaked at the feeling and bucked his hips ups. It felt so strange! He had never felt anything like it before. If it had been with the twins, he might have said it felt good but here and now with Tarantulas watching with overly eager optics it was simply embarrassing. “Take it out! Please! Please, take it out!” 

“Shh, it’s okay. You will get used to it. I will keep it on the lower settings while you get used to it being in you.”

Prism offlined his optics, feeling humiliated as he felt lubricant begin to flow through his valve. The nodes began to crackled with charge, and he could feel himself quickly spiralling towards an overload. He didn’t want this! 

“It’s okay, sweet, just let it go,” Tarantulas said eager optics intent. 

“Please!” His valve began to ripple around the buzzing object and clamped down hard. 

“You look even better than I imagined.” 

Tears dripped down his face, he was so embarrassed at being stared at like that. It was humiliating to say the least. The twins had never treated him like this. They treated him like he was made of glass, always so gentle and careful with him. 

He wanted to go home. To be cuddled against his bondeds in their warm berth. 

Tarantulas reached down and traced a finger through the lubricants that were seeping around the edge of his vave. He lifted the finger to his mouth and licked it off, “You are sweeter than I had dreamed.”

Despite the mech’s promise the buzzing grew in strength. Prism arched against the berth, screaming. It hurt. He wasn’t accustomed to being used like this. Not roughly. Never that. 

“Please, please, PLEASE take it out.” He cried out again, but Tarantulas did not move to take it out. 

“Calm down, sweetspark. It’s not as bad as that,” the mech said, bending close his glossa snaked out, lapping up the lubricant still seeping from Prism’s panel. 

It felt so gross to have the mech licking him there! Only his bondeds touched him there! It was meant only for them! They had never made him continue after he said he didn’t like something. 

Tarantulas however had stopped paying attention and was licking the lubricant from Prism’s thighs and valve eagerly. “Mmm, yes! More, make more!” 

The buzzing in his valve intensified again and he scream at how much it hurt. His backstrut boughed, but Tarantulas pinned him to the berth. “Delicious, it tastes better than mechblood,” Tarantulas purred, lapping up the lubricant eagerly. 

Prism fell against the berth strutless. His valve still clenched about the toy. He had never felt so weak in his life. 

“Mmmmmm...perhaps we should try something else,” Tarantulas said, nuzzling his panel. 

Prism lay limp on the berth and panted. He did not know how much more his frame could take. He was already trembling in exhaustion but Tarantulas did not seem to notice at all.

Instead, the mech turned to the drawer again and came back with an odd looking device that had a thin gap between two larger sections. “Just relax, my sweet mech. This might feel a bit odd.” 

He pulled the small device from his valve but before Prism could be relieved, the larger item was slid inside of him. it stretched him wide and then his valve clamped down on the thinner part. “There. Now there will be tasty fluids all bottled up inside of you for later.”

It rubbed against the rim nodes maddeningly, and when he moved the lubricant sloshed against the still charged nodes in the most frustrating manner. Tarantulas shut his panel and pulled something from his subspace. It took a moment for Prism for recognize what it was, a panel lock. 

“There,” the mech said in a pleased tone, “Now it won’t be a temptation to take it out. We don’t want to waste those fluids, sweetling. I suppose we should get you dressed and something in your tank. As nice as it is to stay in berth all day we should get out.” 

Prism lay on the berth looking at him in shock, he could barely move at the moment and he was expected to get up? Tarantulas seemed to not notice though and went to the dresser and began looking through the dresses and other clothing. 

Soon he came back over carrying what appeared to be an entire outfit. “You will look just perfect in this! I picked everything out for you and I know you are going to love it!”

He didn’t have the energy to protest as Tarantulas began to dress him. He had never worn much aside from aprons. The material felt odd against his plating as the dress was smoothed down, and everything was fastened into place. A strip of cloth came up between his doorwings and fastened to the back of the collar. It rubbed against the sensitive plating as tarantulas moved him around pulling on more clothing. Wing covers, ped covers, a little lacy apron over the dress, and finally a pair of crotchless panties that made Prism scowl in spite of himself. 

The seams on everything seemed to be purposely textured to rub against his plating leaving him overly sensitive, and made has valve clench painfully around the pug. 

He did not love any of it, but Tarantulas seemed pleased with the effect. 

He could only imagine how he must look in this get up and his cheek automatically blushed. He would have been embarrassed if even Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had seen him like this but Tarantulas was staring at him like a turbofox seeing an unattended engeron goodie.

“You look as lovely in it as I knew you would! Better even! You are absolutely delectable!” 

Prism trembled at his choice in words. He did not want to end up like the poor mech from last night.

Tarantulas pulled him to his ped, leaving him standing on shaky peds. Just when he thought he was going to fall over the mech picked him up, and carried him towards the door. He was carried down the stairs to a little kitchen. and sat down at a table. “Just stay there, I will get your cube.” 

It was all Prism could do to sit up. The angle seemed to make the plug even more unbearable. 

He winced every time he shifted on the chair, the plug digging into him. He wanted to get up and run but he knew that with whatever Tarantulas had done to him when he bit him he would not get very far. 

He hoped that the twins and his creators were close to finding him, he had to get out of here! Tarantulas was mad and who knew when his delusion would snap. Tarantulas came back to the table with a cube of energon and set it on the table, “Do you need help drinking your fuel, my sweet?”

Prism tried to move his hand, but it felt as though it weighed a million tons. It was hard enough to sit up, moving seemed impossible.

“Oh, sweetling, I will help you,” Tarantulas said, and pushed the cube to Prism’s lips. “Drink.” 

The energon was cloyingly sweet with the same bitter taste that the treats had had. He didn’t want it, but he had little choice as it was poured down his intake.

The room stopped spinning and instead went completely blurry. He was unable to focus on anything. He sputtered on the energon that was being forced into him and coughed it back up out of his intake. Tarantulas chuckled, “Now, now, my sweet. you can’t go making a mess like this. Let me clean you up.” 

A soft cloth was wiped along his faceplates, “There. All better.”

Prism offlined his optics, he could barely stand to open them. He couldn’t focus on anything. He was picked up again, and carried out of the kitchen. He couldn't’ focus on anything long enough to tell where he was being taken. “You look so beautiful like this.” The mech pressed a kiss against his forehead, and finally stopped, He sat down, pulling Prism into his lap. “It is so hard to wait.” 

Prism winced inside, this was not what he wanted to hear. He could already feel the mech’s hands wandering. 

“You tasted so good, you make me want to nibble you in other places. I bet you would taste just as good if not better. But I shouldn’t. I don’t want to hurt you after all. You are my precious sweet mech. My sweet, sweet mech.” 

Tarantulas began to nuzzle the side of his neck and Prism could feel the sharp fangs grazing his energon lines. He trembled in fear of what the mech was going to do. 

“A small sip wouldn’t be too much would it, my sweet? Of course not.”

The fangs pierced his energon line, and Prism cried out in pain. It hurt, burned. Primus only knew what the venom they released was doing to him along with the other concoctions Tarantulas had been giving him. He had not thought it was possible to feel any weaker than before, but he was wrong. The mech drank his life-fluids until Prism was light helmed, and fell back limp against the big mech. 

“Mmmmm....so sweet. Everything about you is.” The mech purred against Prism’s plating, his hands wandering again, rubbing against his panel, plucking at seams until Prism was a quivering mess. 

“Mmm, you feel so nice. Maybe a sol in the berth would be best. I bet you will feel even better when I can give you proper attention.” 

Prism was picked up, but this time, Tarantulas staggered as he carried Prism. Prism winced as he was bumped against the walls and furniture as he was taken upstairs. Luckily they made it upstairs in one piece and Prism was roughly dropped on the berth. Tarantulas climbed on top of him and leered at him. “I have wanted you like this for so long, my sweet mech.”

The lock on his panel was cast aside, tumbling down on the floor in Tarantulas’ haste. It was easier to focus on the clatter it made than what Tarantulas was doing. He couldn't struggle against the mech, or fight back. So he let his processor wander and tried to ignore the feeling of the claws tracing the rim of his valve. The malleable metal was stretched tight against the plug, and nearly sore from it. 

“All that lubricant, it would be such a shame to waste, but...” Tarantulas leered, “I’m sure you will make more for me.” 

Prism shivered and trembled as Tarantulas reached down and began to slide the plug out of him. Just at that moment though, there was a loud bang from downstairs and the sound of peds running up the stairs.

Tarantulas froze and then growled, kneeling over Prism he glared at the door right before it was kicked open and Prism was treated to the welcome sound of Sunstreaker demanding, “GET THE SLAG OFF OF HIM YOU FRAGGER!”

OoOoOoOo

A joor earlier Jazz sat down at the terminal watching the upload of that says security feed. He nearly fell out of his chair when he found exactly what they were looking for. A large mech carried Prism out from the shop. His sparkling hung limply in the mech’s arms. it made Jazz’s tank lurch. his poor sparkling.

It nearly broke his spark to see his youngest sparkling like that. He had looked….no. He wouldn’t even think about it. Prism would be fine. They would bring him back and he would be fine. Then, Jazz would rip that mech apart for touching his sparkling. 

He commed Prowl at once. ::Prowl! I got something! A big mech carrying Prism out of the shop. It is that techno-organic, Tarantulas.:: 

::I know. We are at his place. He has a slagging shrine to Prism in his apartment. I already called the Enforcers. They are looking to see where he could be now.::

::I should be able to track him across the feeds. He didn’t try to hide himself. Just gimme’a klik.::

He scanned through the feeds, tracking the mech fairly easily once he had a frame of reference. ::Looks like he exited the city through the eastern gate. He’s not showing up across the next check point so I can probably get it narrowed down to a smaller area. i know there are some private homes there.:: He sent Prowl a packet with the maps, and the search area laid out. ::Be careful, love.::

::I always am!::

Prowl turned towards the twins, “Jazz has a lead on where Tarantulas may have taken Prism. Outside the eastern gate, lets’ move.” 

He had barely finished speaking before the twins were roaring off towards that side of the town. He sped off after them and soon they reached the area that Jazz had mentioned. 

“Alright, we are going to go in a zigzag pattern to cover the most ground. Stick together, I sent the maps to the Enforcers they are starting on the opposite side of the area. We will find him.”

They searched the residential area outside of the city walls, moving deeper into the crystal forest that encroached on the city walls. They went from door to door, until they found a mech that knew Tarantulas, and gave them directions to his other home. It was deep in the woods, the path overgrown with metaligrass. 

They snuck around the side, and it was Sideswipe that found the discarded frames around the back. They were thrown in a pile as if they were nothing more than garbage. 

There were at least a dozen of them, several of whom that Prowl recognized vaguely as travelling salesmechs and other mechs who had passed through- or had seemed to. Now they tangled together in a rusty pile, greyed frames dumped in a shallow ditch. 

Sideswipe froze at the sight of them, while Sunstreaker took a step back. Prowl quickly scanned the dead, feeling guiltily relieved that Prism was not among them. 

“Come on, you two. We have to search the house, THis is obviously the right place.”

Sideswipe picked the lock, and the slipped in. The house was cozy, and would have been pleasant under other circumstances. They looked at each other. The could hear murmuring, but it seemed to be coming from the second floor. Sunstreaker found the stairs, and went up first. Anger radiated off of him. So much so Prowl doubted that Tarantulas would make it out of here in one piece. The murmuring became louder, and a more familiar tone joined it. 

He hurried at the sound of Prism whimpering, and kicked in the door that the sound came from. He was driven even higher with rage at the sight of Prism pinned on the berth with Tarantulas crouched over him. He charged at the slagger screaming, “GET THE SLAG AWAY FROM HIM YOU FRAGGER!” 

He tackled the techno-organic off of Prism, and wrestled with him on the floor next to the berth. He barely noticed that Sideswipe had run in with Prowl and both were examining Prism who had not moved off the berth. If this slagger had hurt Prism, so help him!

He wanted to offline the beast, but for once sense got the better of him. He slapped the pair of stasis cuffs Prowl had given him earlier that sol, around the mech’s hands and watched him go limp. 

“Is...is Prism...” 

“He’s drugged,” Sideswipe said with a growl. “He’s been bitten it looks like.” 

“Sideswipe, are you really there?” Prism asked, his brow plating knitting together.

“We are here, it’s real,” Sideswipe said. 

Sunstreaker frowned, and looked at Prism, what the frag was he wearing?

Sideswipe pressed a kiss to Prism’s helm and then drew back looking him over, “What are you wearing?” 

Prism sluggishly tried to tug at the clothing he had on. “Off! Want it off! Want it out! Off! Out! Off!” 

He began to fitfully try to tear the clothing off. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged a look and then ripped the clothing from his frame, letting scraps of fabric fall to the ground. Sunstreaker felt his rage grow higher, and he gave Tarantulas’ limp frame a savage kick at the sight of the plug in Prism’s valve.

“Shhh....” Sideswipe gently removed the plug while Prowl turned his back. The red twin closed up Prism’s panel and pulled him close. “We gotcha, love.” 

“Don’t move him yet, the enforcers are almost here and they have their medic,” Prowl said, his back still turned, his spinal strut stiff with rage. 

“He’s decent,” Sideswipe murmured, and Prowl finally turned back to face them, his faceplates hard.

Prowl trembled with rage at what had been done to his sparkling. Prism looked so small and fragile laying on the berth. He wanted to get his bitty out of here and away from the madmech who had stolen him away from them. 

He looked around the sterile room. There was a dresser, a closet and a small table aside from the berth that was all that was in here. He walked over to the closet to see what was inside to take his mind off of what had been in his sparkling. He scowled at the sight of the clothing in the closet- all sized for Prism.

The contents in the drawers were worse, and if anything made the rage within Prowl simmer. He could kill this mech for doing this to his bitty. It was hard to let justice take it’s course when everything in him cried out for this mech’s energon. 

He was glad Jazz was not here. he would not have been able to control himself. He would have ripped out the mech’s spark long ago. 

“Sire?” Prism called out, “If that you?” 

Prowl hurried back to Prism’s side. His poor sparkling. He looked so sick. “I am here, Prism. You are safe now. He will never touch you ever again. We are going to take you home. The medic will be here in a little bit. Just hang on okay? We are going to take you back to where you will be safe. Your carrier is going to get your room ready.” 

“What do you mean? He is coming home with us!” Sideswipe gave Prowl a wary look. “We already lost him once, we are not losing him again!”

“He is not safe with you. You lost him,” Prowl said flatly. 

“Papa, don’t be this way,” Prism mumbled, “Don’t fight over me.” 

“You are not in your right processor, sparkling. We always thought you were too young to bond anyway. You need to be protected.” 

“I need to be with my bondmates,” Prism said more firmly. 

“You need to be safe, sweet-” 

“Don’t call me that!” Prism shouted! 

Prowl froze, shocked by Prism’s outburst. “Don’t call you what, bitling?” 

“S-sweet. HE kept saying I was his….sweet one. Don’t call me that!” 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged a look, “Okay, Prism, darling. No one will call you that. Calm down. We are here. You are safe. We are going to take you to the hospital to get checked out.”

Prism shook, “He touched me wh-where...no one but my bondmates should.” 

The twins exchanged a glance, and were relieved when the enforcers came into the house, the medic hurried to Prism’s side, and began to catalog his injuries. The clothes he was in were bagged for evidence, and taken out of sight. Eventually the medic gave them approval to move Prism, and they made their way to the hospital. 

Jazz met them there and was just as angry as Prowl. 

As soon as they arrived he had rushed to the side of the transport and hovered as they unloaded Prism on a stretcher. “Oh! Sparkling! What did that monster do to you? You are a safe now my precious bitty!” 

Prism had become even more out of it as they traveled to the hospital. He needed repairs to his valve, as well as an energon transfusion. A lot of his energon had been drained away. “Ca-carrier?”

“I’m here, sparkling,” Jazz said, taking Prism’s hand. 

Prism’s lower lip quivered, and he burst into tears. 

“Oh, bitlet, what did that monster do to you?” 

Prism cried harder, and Jazz was shooed away by the medics as they wheeled Prism inside the medical facility. He was hysterical by the time he was taken to a private room. 

Prowl and Jazz as well as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe waited impatiently to be allowed to see Prism after the medics had finished their work. When they were finally allowed in, they all had varying looks of horror at the bandages around his neck and the drips he had been hooked up to. “Doctor, what-, I thought he was coming home tonight?” 

The medic looked surprised, “Oh no! He is going to have to remain here for at least a sol or two. A decacycle preferably. He was exposed to an unknown toxin as well as several very powerful drugs. He will have to stay for observation as well as to be monitored for any issues with the repairs to his neck and...elsewhere.” 

Sideswipe nodded, “We just want him to get better. He will get better?”

The medic gave him a knowing look. “We have a counselor on staff that will be meeting with him as well.” 

Prism offlined his optics at that, “I want to go home.” 

“Shhh...we will stay with you,” Sunstreaker said, and took the seat beside Prism’s berth. “We won’t leave you. We both love you so much.” 

Prism whimpered, “He kept saying he was saving me from you.” 

“Shhh. It’s okay, Prism. He can’t hurt you anymore. We are here and we are not leaving you ever again. You never needed saving from us. If you were ever mad or upset, we would have understood.” 

“Or we would have taken you back, sparkling. You know we wouldn’t let someone harm you and get away with it.” Prowl and Jazz took a servo and looked at the sparkling sadly. “You never should have been hurt like this.”

Prism held on tightly, trying to calm himself. He took a shaky vent. “I know. I knew you would find me. I---I---need to learn to protect myself. I don’t---I don’t want something like this to happen again. I was so helpless, and I shouldn't have been. I didn’t have any weapons.” 

“Oh, bitling, you shouldn’t need any,” Jazz said.

“I do. I won’t feel safe until I---I have something. I couldn't’ fight back,” he started crying again, his shoulders shaking. “I was so scared.” 

Sunstreaker put an arm around him, “Oh, darling. Let it out, you are safe now.” 

Prism looked at him and then buried his face against Sunstreaker’s chest, sobbing brokenly. 

“Sunny! He, he was a monster! He made me eat goodies that made my head all dizzy. I think he killed a mech. Then he touched me...where only you and Sides should touch me. I didn’t like it! He...he hurt me!”

Sunstreaker held him, rubbing the space between his doorwings. It was one thing that always soothed Prism. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that, brightspark. So sorry.” 

Sideswipe moved close, pushing his field toward Prism. “You are safe now. We will kill anyone that tries to take you away again. 

Prism held on tightly to Sunstreaker, “I was so scared that he was going to kill me too. So s-scared.” 

“We know,” Sideswipe murmured. 

“But he didn’t. You were brave and strong and you survived.That is what is most important, Prism. You survived to come home to your creators and us.” 

“Yes, that is the important part, Prism. We are here to help you with your recovery. You have nothing to worry about now. That mech is in Enforcer custody and the Enforcers did not like what happened to you or the remains that were found behind the cabin.”

“Remains? T-there was more than one?” he shook. “H-how many?” 

“Shhh...lets not talk about that right now,” Sideswipe said. “Just concentrate on getting better.” 

Prism gave a shaky vent, “I---I will try. It’s just h-hard to focus. My processor still feels...weird.” 

“Might feel that way for a bit, sparkling. The medics seemed to think it would take a while to get completely out of your system.” 

Prism trembled at those words. “I want it out. I want everything he did to me out of me and off of me. I..I want to forget it ever happened. Oh sire! I was so scared! I wanted you and carrier and the twins to come and get me!” 

Sunstreaker put a servo to Prism’s helm. “We did, darling. We would never let you go. You are so precious to us. We love you.” 

“I love you all too.”

OoOoOoOo

It ended up being well over a decacycle before they finally let him go back home. Prism was glad to finally be walking out, even if it wasn’t on his own two peds. Sunstreaker held him tightly, his plating a warm comfort that Prism was still thankful for.

“The transport will be here in a moment,” Sideswipe said ignoring the huffing sound Prism made.

“I can transform,” Prism said. 

“The doctors said---”

Prism waved him off and snuggled closer to Sunstreaker, there was no arguing with them. 

They had been so protective of him ever since they had rescued him. If he was honest, he really liked it. It made him feel so much safer, and he enjoyed that feeling. 

Safe was not something he felt when the twins or his creators were not around anymore. He felt vulnerable and scared whenever they were not around. Sideswipe moved closer, and pressed a kiss to his helm, “We love you, Prism. We just want you safe and healthy.”

Prism leaned into the touch, “I know, I’m sorry.” 

“Nothing to be sorry about, love. Sunny’s gonna go in the transport with you. I will meet you at home.” 

Prism nodded, and watched Sideswipe step away and transform. Luckily it was not long before the transport arrived, and they were taken back to their home. It was a relief to Prism, he was ready to recharge in his own berth. He was terrified though because he knew eventually he would be left alone. It was bound to happen some day. 

Sunstreaker held him tight to his chestplates, pressing small kisses to his helm and faceplates. “You had us so worried, Prism. We were half mad with fear over what had happened to you. We are so glad to have you back where you belong, safe and sound.” 

Prism pressed a little kiss back to Sunstreaker who rumbled a little at even the tiny kiss. “I missed you too! I knew you would find me!”

Sunstreaker carried him up to their house, and set him down once they crossed the threshold. “We...had a few things installed while you were gone,” he pointed up at the ceiling where there were security cameras mounted. “We don’t want something like this to happen again.” 

Prism trembled, he really did not want that at all. 

“We had a security system put in as well, and...a few other things.” 

Prism wasn’t sure how he felt about any of it. He just wanted to be safe. 

“We also came to an agreement. No more traveling for both of us.One of us is staying with you at all times. If we both absolutely have to go, then we are bringing you with us and having someone watch over our home and shop while we are gone. We are never letting anyone hurt you ever again.” 

Sideswipe smiled and come up next to them, “We never should have allowed you to be hurt in the first place. We will never make that mistake again.”

Prism trembled in Sunstreaker’s arms. They were going to give up all of that? For him? They loved him that much? He didn’t even know what to say to that, it made his spark shiver in his chest and lubricant well up in his optics. “Y-you would do that for me?”

“Of course we would,” Sunstreaker scoffed. “We love you more than anything. We want you to be safe---to feel safe. I think it might still be a good idea to have some kind of weapon system installed for you...just in case.” 

Prism blushed, “But, I don't know how to use any weapons. I wouldn’t know what to do with them!” 

“That is why we are going to teach you. the two of us as well as your creators are going to go over the basic of several weapons as well as self defense. We are never going to allow something like this to happen ever again. You are our most precious and beloved Princess, Prism. You should never have shed a tear except for happy ones.”

Prism looked up at them both with wide optics, “You are too good to me.” 

Sideswipe pressed a kiss against his cheek, “It would be hot seeing you wield an energon knife.” 

Prism blushed from helm to peds. “You think so?”

“I do,” Sunstreaker said, smiling. 

They showed him the new additions, and how to set the alarm system. 

It seemed pretty simple to turn on and off but would keep him safe which made him feel less terrorfied. He froze when he stepped into the store though. Memories of what had happened rushing back and he clung to Sunstreaker’s plating, weeping while shaking in fear at the horrible memories. 

He looked up and saw that they were in their berthroom. “Shh. You are safe now, Princess. No one but us is ever going to touch you ever again.” 

“Well, us and your creators.”

Prism held onto Sunstreaker, and was relieved when he could feel Sideswipe at his back. He felt safe sandwiched in between them. 

“I hate being this weak,” he said, tears still crawling down his faceplates. “I hate it.” 

“We know, brightspark. It will get better eventually.”  
Prism was not so sure it really would. 

Sideswipe pressed a kiss to his helm, and Sunstreaker did as well. “We love you Prism. With all of our sparks, we love you.” 

Prism snuggled between the two, he felt so warm and comfortable with them curled around him. He felt safe. “I love you two with all of my spark too.” 

Both twins pressed soft kisses to his lips and nuzzled his helm gently. “Our Precious, Princess Prism.”

Prism purred, this was what he needed. To be held and loved. The twins would keep the monsters at bay. They were good at that. He could just go into recharge here and now. “I love you so much,” he whispered. 

He tried not to shy away when the twin’s hands began to move over his plating. It brought images of Tarantulas doing the same. He didn’t say anything though. He knew he needed to build new memories. 

They thankfully stayed away from his panel. Their touches just light, teasing touches that were turning firmer and more like a massage. “You are so tense, Princess. Relax. If we do anything that makes you uncomfortable, say so and we will stop at once. We don’t want to hurt you even by mistake.”

Prism smiled and felt a tear roll down his face. It was so different from what Tarantulas had done to him. Tarantulas hadn’t cared about how Prism felt, only how he himself felt. The twins were never like that.

They cared about him. That made all of the difference in the world. He made himself relax, and closed his optics letting them take care of him. It was relaxing. They rubbed his plating, their claws dipped between the seams teasing protoform and wires until he was a limp, puddle of mech between them. 

His processor drifted and eventually he was hovering on the edge of recharge. 

“You are beautiful like this,” Sunstreaker said, nuzzling his helm. 

“Feels good.” 

“I bet it does,” Sideswipe hummed. 

Sideswipe leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of Prism’s neck. “Go ahead and rest now. We are here. No one will harm you.” 

Sunstreaker pressed his own kiss to Prism’s forehead, “Recharge, my love. You are safe.” 

Prism snuggled between the two of them and sighed. He was warm, safe and surrounded by the mechs he loved. His world seemed safer already.


End file.
